1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surroundings monitoring device which recognizes a physical body existing in the surroundings of a vehicle, using position information of the physical body by a radar mounted on the vehicle and a photographed image by a camera mounted on the vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a physical body detecting device in which a vehicle is mounted with a radar and a camera, and the physical body detecting device determines a type of the detected physical body on the basis of the distance to the physical body detected by the radar and the image of the physical body imaged by the camera (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The physical body detecting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 calculates a relative velocity between a self vehicle and the physical body from the change in the distance to the physical body detected by the radar, and calculates a moving velocity (an absolute velocity) of the physical body from the relative velocity and a traveling velocity of the self vehicle detected by a vehicle speed sensor.
And, from the moving velocity of the physical body, a directional vector distribution of an edge extracted from the photographed image by the camera, a distribution of a reflection intensity detected by the radar, and the reflection intensity, the device determines whether the physical body is either of another vehicle, a two-wheel car, a road structure, a pedestrian, or other physical body.